Intel® SpeedStep™ Technology makes it possible for the pocessor in a docked notebook to run at a higher frequency than when in undocked battery mode. A faster processor generates more heat and typically requires more cooling. Current practice is to design internal notebook cooling based on maximum performance heat dissipation requirements. However, market studies indicate notebooks are infrequently used in the high performance mode. As a result, the entire cooling solution—fans, heat sinks, etc.—are typically larger, heavier, and more expensive than warranted by typical usage models.
Based on the current design paradigm, the continued escalation of system performance and power—aimed at high performance usage scenarios—will require larger onboard cooling solutions occupying a higher percentage of a finite notebook volume.
Therefore, there is a need to relieve notebooks of at least part of the cooling solutions, or to provide additional cooling capacity when a notebook is docked. A prior art notebook and docking station is illustrated in FIG. 1, which provides limited cooling solutions.